El san Valentín poético
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: weno se que es un poco bastante demasiado muy tarde pero aqui está mi fic que supuestamente era para san valentin sasuke se intenta declarar pero se le adelantan y como no el y su orgullo uchiha han de intentarlo al siguiente neh? xD humor lemmon y demás!


Eli: espero que no sea muy tarde…

Sasuke: es 7 de junio ¿cómo quieres que no sea tarde? ¬¬

Eli: ya coño no me lo recuerdes bueno aquí va el fic

_**El San Valentín Poético**_

_Para vivir no quiero  
islas, palacios, torres.  
¡Qué alegría más alta:  
vivir en los pronombres!  
Quítate ya los trajes,  
las señas, los retratos;  
yo no te quiero así,  
disfrazada de otra,  
hijo siempre de algo.  
Te quiero puro, libre,  
irreductible: tú.  
Sé que cuando te llame  
entre todas las gentes  
del mundo,  
sólo tú serás tú.  
Y cuando me preguntes  
quién es el que te llama,  
el que te quiere suyo,  
enterraré los nombres,  
los rótulos, la historia.  
Iré rompiendo todo  
lo que encima me echaron  
desde antes de nacer.  
Y vuelto ya al anónimo  
eterno del desnudo,  
de la piedra, del mundo,  
te diré:  
"Yo te quiero, soy yo."_

_Por: Pedro Salinas_

Adaptación: Poeta oscuro

Naruto leía por tercera vez el poema, y no era el primero sino que cada día desde el principio de esa semana recibía un ramo de rosas y un poema de algún poeta español, se apoyó en la pared y fue descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo sentándose en él y apoyando la cabeza en la pared, habían rosas de todos los colores en su casa, solo faltaban las moteadas y las naranjas, y eso que estaban a viernes.

((Al día siguiente))

Pov's Sasuke

Bien veamos como va la situación. Dentro de cuatro días es San Valentín, no he comprado regalo alguno y para colmo de males no se si hago bien. ¡Maldición! He estado tan ensimismado que me quemé con el capuchino, bueno, me voy a cambiar, menos mal que tengo otra camisa igual porque no pienso volver a cambiarme de ropa.  
Ahora me dirijo al puente de siempre, todo esto ya se me hace monótono; mientras camino me voy fijando en los escaparates no hay **NADA** que me convenza. Os preguntaréis ¿cómo es eso de que el vengador busca un regalo de San Valentín? Resulta que desde que una cabecita rubia me convenció para volver no ha dejado de rondarme y por fin se por qué. Por eso mismo le quiero regalar algo, porque aunque el no sienta nada por mi yo si y por ello se lo quiero hacer saber, para poder dormir en paz de una vez por todas. Paso por una joyería y allí veo el regalo perfecto para él. Guardo el regalo en mi estuche y voy a entrenar, cada día es más estresante y cada día las misiones son más ridículas. Como la de hoy que teníamos que pintar un tejado, mi pequeño dobe casi se cae menos mal que le agarré a tiempo.

Llego a mi casa, me preparo un capuchino y me voy a la biblioteca a ver si Federico García Lorca me puede ayudar. Veo un poema perfecto lo cambio un poco y listo, ahora a por las flores.

Voy a la tienda de Ino, por suerte me atiende su madre, no quiero dar explicaciones. Compro rosas de color naranja, me voy de la tienda y me dirijo a la casa del dobe. Es una rutina que tomo desde que empezó la semana. Entro en la casa del rubio por la ventana, dejo el ramo y la nota en la cama y espero camuflándome en las ramas del árbol que hay delante de la ventana. Veo al ojiazul coher las flores con una sonrisa tímida, viéndole así se ve muy adorable y violable… espero hasta que vea mi nota y lo oigo recitar el poema casi susurrando:

Arbolé arbolé  
seco y verdé  
el niño de bello rostro  
está cogiendo aceituna  
El viento, galán de torres  
lo prende por la cintura.  
Pasaron cuatro jinetes,  
sobre jacas de suna,  
con trajes rojos y verdes  
con largas capas oscuras.  
Vente a Sunagakure, muchacho  
El niño no los escucha.  
Pasaron tres torerillos  
delgaditos de cintura,  
con trajes color gris  
y espadas de plata antigua.  
Vente a mi clan, muchacho 

El niño no los escucha.  
Cuando la tarde se puso  
morada, con su luz difusa,  
pasó un joven que llevaba  
rosas y mirtos de luna.  
Vente a mi hogar, muchacho  
Y el niño no lo escucha.  
El niño de bello rostro  
sigue cogiendo aceituna,

Con el brazo gris del viento  
ceñido por la cintura.  
Arbolé Arbolé  
seco y verdé.

Por: Federico García Lorca  
Adaptación: Poeta Oscuro

"Si me dejas ser tu viento, nunca soltaré tu cintura"

Veo como se sonroja, aunque sé que no es propio de mi he de decirlo se ve muy kawaii. Guarda la nota junto a las otras y pone las flores en agua. Me voy a mi casa para esperar al próximo día y seguir la misma rutina

((Día de San Valentín))

Revisemos…

Vestuario: el de siempre  
Regalo: en el porta-kunais  
Discursillo semi cursi: estudiado y memorizado  
Peinado: como siempre

Bien todo en orden.

Salgo de nuevo al puente y veo a Sakura con una bolsa esperando a dármela, como siempre

-Ohayo, Sasuke-kun –me dice con un sonrojo, es buena chica y me cae bien, pero si no fuese de mi club de fans me caería incluso mejor –toma, es para ti Sasuke-kun –mirlo la bolsa sin interés, genial, bombones, con lo que los odio… veréis esta faceta mía se remonta a cuando era pequeño, y es que mis familiares me hacían comer bombones de diez en diez, pero volviendo al presente, veo a Naruto venir hacia nosotros…¡PUTAS HORMONAS, ME HE SONROJADO! Y ¿por qué? Pues porque no lleva el mítico chándal de siempre sino unos pantalones azul oscuro y una camisa negra con la banda de Konoha atada en el brazo, será cabrón ahora tengo que darme la vuelta para que no se note…

-Ohayo Sakura-chyan ohayo Sasuke-teme –dice mientras nos mira…¿pero qué cojones…? En otra ocasión le habría dado un regalo a Sakura y ahora no ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-Naruto… ¿no tienes nada para mí? –pregunta la pelirosa, joder ¿acaso lee mentes? Miro a Naruto quien le sonríe zorrunamente

-No tengo por qué Sakura-chyan tu a mí ya no me gustas -¿he oído bien? ¡NO le gusta Sakura!

-¿desde cuando Naruto? –pregunta algo confundida y no es para menos yo estoy igual

-desde hará unos meses dattebayo –bien Sasuke no te emociones, tienes al rubio a tiro de piedra, si confiesas lo de las poesías y le das su regalo lo tendrías en el bote ¿cierto?

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa! Sugoi Naru-chan -¿Naru-chan? ¿a qué viene eso de Naru-chan? –es que verás yo…-Sakura mira al suelo con un sonrojo y eleva los ojos viendo a mi ojiazul ¿a qué viene todo esto? -…yo te quiero como a un hermano Naru-chan y no te quería dar ilusiones, por eso me portaba tan mal contigo gomen nasai Naru-niichan –bueno si es ese tipo de amistad vale, yo no soy posesivo después de todo…

Llega kakashi-sensei alegando que llegó tarde porque le dio una sorpresa a "Iru-koi" como le dice él. Nos manda a mi rubito y a mi a entrenar al claro, el entrenará a Sakura, creo que nos quiere dejar solos… hay veces en las que, si no tuviere orgullo, diría: Kakashi eres mi dios todopoderoso te adoro, esta es una de esas pero como tengo orgullo se queda se alabanza

-Oye dobe ¿cómo es que no te gusta Sakura? –pregunto y es que me pica demasiado la curiosidad

-es que… me gusta otra persona –está sonrojado que mono y que ganas de estamparlo contra un árbol y hacerlo mío –y aunque se que a esa persona no le gusto, quiero que lo sepa –cuando Naruto está sonrojado está muy adorable pero serio como ahora es demasiado sexy… me tapo la nariz para que deje de sangrar y me concentro en ir al claro que sino acabaré desangrado y con una empalmación que se guardaría en el libro guines de los records

Terminamos de entrenar, joder que bueno que se ha vuelto mi ojiazul… mientras nos levantamos saca una cajita de su porta-kunais y me la tira cogiéndola yo en el aire

-Feliz San Valentín teme –me dice y se va… abro la cajita y veo en él un anillo de oro con el Kanji de amor grabado en diamantes rojos incrustados en él. Será maldito ¡SE ME HA ADELANTADO!

(( Un mes después )) 

ha pasado un puto mes en el que ¡NO ME HA DADO NI LA HORA! ¿¡Cómo es posible!? Primero me insinúa que me ama y ahora ni me habla y eso que cuando salgo menos en las reuniones con el equipo y en las misiones llevo puesto el anillo y cada vez que me preguntan quien me lo regaló yo digo sin cortarme ni un pelo la persona que más amo esté o no él delante. Pero hoy 14 de Marzo día en el que los chicos le regalamos algo a las que nos gustan, en mi caso él, le daré el regalo del mes pasado. Me preparo cojo su regalo y salgo. Un pequeño detalle que se me ha olvidado mencionar es que son las diez de la noche. Entro por la ventana de su cuarto y le veo dormido boca arriba con los brazos y las piernas estirados y la sabana en su cintura. Me pongo encima de él y le beso. Primero en la mejilla, luego en la oreja la cual lamo un poco y sigo bajando hasta el cuello donde no paro de dejarle marcas…

-mmmm… ¿Qué… qué ocurre?... ¿Sasuke? ¿qué haces? –me dice alterado y sonrojado y como no… siendo el Uchiha que soy, le doy el beso de su vida, para después seguir con su pecho y quitarle su pijama

-amarte… -me siento en su cintura y hago que mi erección se pegue a su entrepierna y comienzo un vaivén que, a juzgar por la cara de haber visto un fantasma que tiene, le impresionó bastante.

Me ensalivo los labios y me dirijo a su boca, aún sin tocarla le suelto mi aliento en sus labios. Se lo tortuoso que eso puede llegar a ser y no pienso parar de torturarle hasta que me explique qué demonios ha pasado en este último mes.

-m…mm…matte onegai –dice sonrojado mientras se le escapan jadeos, ¡dios la tortura se vuelve contra mi!

-no hasta que me expliques qué ha pasado durante todo este mes –le digo mientras giro la cabeza como si fuese a besarle pero nos quedamos con las ganas y me lamo tres dedos para masajear con ellos los pezones de mi kitsune

-ahhh… yo… sentía miedo a… a tu respuesta ahhh –dios como no me quite la ropa mi amiguito sufrirá grandes daños…un momento… está… empalmado… ahora sí que va a sufrir –después, cuando oía lo que decías sobre el que te regaló el anillo me daba vergüenza declararme y ahhh… -que listo soy, mientras me decía sus razones las cuales intento comprender le bajé los boxers y le estoy dando besos en su miembro –y no quería que la villa te marginasen por estar conmigo… -paro de repente y me incorporo quedándome encima de su cuerpo y a cuatro patas… frente a frente y le reprocho con la mirada y es que… el comentario que soltó es para pegarle

-¡baka! no me importa lo que diga la villa, solo quiero que tu estés conmigo so dobe o sino ¿quién crees que fue el que te dejaba rosas y poemas cada día? –mi niño me mira sorprendido y bueno como no ni yo mismo espero eso de mi…

-sa…-paso de habladurías le beso y listo… ¡mierda mi regalo!

-Naruto, te quería dar esto el mes pasado, pero como te adelantaste –le miro acusadoramente –te lo doy ahora –me incorporo y de mi porta-kunais saco mi regalo que está envuelto en papel dorado, lo abre y ve en él un collar con el paipai del clan Uchiha y el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la parte blanca de éste uniendo así los dos clanes –Naruto ¿qué te parece? ¿Formarás parte del clan SasuNaru? –pregunto sensualmente mientras lo cojo por el mentón y lo acerca a su cara

-hai… demo ¿por qué SasuNaru y no NaruSasu? –me pregunta muy adorablemente

-porque yo SIEMPRE seré el seme –digo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras veo su cara de estupefacción

-¡NANIII! En tus sueños ero-uchiha-temddje…-interrumpo todas sus despotricaciones hacia mi dándole un beso y quitándole el regalo de las manos para ponerlo encima de la mesilla de noche que tenia justo al lado de la cama

Termino de quitarme la ropa y mientras le beso masturbo su miembro, dios este niño es muy adictivo, dejo de besarle para ver su cara… definitivamente, ¡Naruto es mi dios del erotismo! Porque a ver… ¿cómo no considerarlo como tal cuando lo veo abierto de piernas con las rodillas flexionadas encorvando su espalda con los brazos flexionados, apartados y por encima de su cabeza, con los ojos entreabiertos las mejillas arreboladas y jadeando? Ahora sabéis porque lo considero como tal…

-lame –le digo sensualmente poniéndole tres dedos en sus labios los cuales acepta gustoso y empieza a lamer, mordisquear y succionar… joder por qué no me hará eso en otra parte del cuerpo que yo me se

Termina de lamer y le introduzco un dedo al ver que solo le molesta empiezo a darle vueltas y le meto el otro aunque ni siquiera se inmuta… claro… si es que ¿cómo se va a inmutar si le estoy haciendo un favorcito con mi otra mano? Dejo de hacerle "ese" favorcito para seguidamente darle un beso que sino se vendrá en mi mano y eso no tiene gracia… le meto el tercer dedo y veo que mueve sus caderas al mismo tiempo que yo muevo mis dedos. Termino de prepararle y entro en el con delicadeza, ya estoy dentro y aunque me cuesta paro para ver si le duele

-¿estas bien? –le pregunto preocupado y es que no le quiero hacer daño

-hai… ¿acaso no debería estarlo? Y muévete ya que me estas dejando con las ganas –me dice primero de forma extrañada y después con un berrinche… ya veo el tiene que ser especial y ser al contrario que todo dios, o es que ya había hecho esto antes…

-Naruto tu… ¿eres virgen? –le pregunto mientras doy una embestida profunda y siento como me rodea la cintura con las piernas

-…Êtto hai ¿por qué? –me pregunta sonrojado así que si es virgen…

-porque la primera vez que, por decirlo vulgarmente, te dan por culo, suele doler horrores –digo mientras aumento poco a poco la velocidad, dios que sensación, que estrecho, su exterior y su interior son deliciosos

-mmmm amm será por mmmm kyuummm Kyuubi, ¡AHMMM! – empieza a gemir, quiero más

Aumento la velocidad de las embestidas y jadeo como un loco al igual que mi niño empieza a gemir y muy alto, seguimos así un buen rato, le beso, me rodea el cuello con sus brazos y me atrae hacia si, vuelvo a besarle y a masturbarle y un buen rato después acabamos el en nuestros abdómenes y yo en su interior. Salgo de él y le beso para recostarme a su lado.

-Feliz san Valentín boku no kawaii kitsune-chan- le digo al oído mientras el me abraza

-Feliz san Valentín mi poeta romántico –me dice para después caer los dos dormidos con la luna como testigo de esta maravillosa noche que se repetirá una y otra vez cada vez que pueda

_**Owari**_

Eli: bueh, finalmente después de tantos meses lo acabé xD

Sasuke: tardona ¬¬

Eli: una tiene cosas que hacer no como el señorito Sasuke ¬¬

Naruto: XDDD señorito Sasuke parece de niño pijo

Eli: seh xD

Sasuke: dejadme en paz panda de dobes ¬¬

Eli: en fin dejad review si os ha gustado eh? y siento haber sido tan borde al principio pero con lo de París estoy estresada xD en fin ¡que estéis bien!


End file.
